ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters: The Board Game II (Cryptozoic Entertainment) Prototype and Development
Not to be confused with Ghostbusters: The Board Game II main article Ghostbusters: The Board Game II is a board game developed by Cryptozoic Entertainment, based on various incarnations of the Ghostbusters Universe. The Kickstarter campaign started on April 11, 2016 at 10 am Pacific Daily Time (PDT) and ended on May 9, 2016 at 10 am PDT. Kickstarter Pledge Levels *(Pledge of $80 or more) The Ghostbuster level pledge will get you the base game, along with all applicable stretch goals unlocked during the campaign. *(Pledge $115 or more) The "24 hour Early Bird Special" Proton Slinger level pledge will get you the deluxe game featuring Kickstarter-exclusive packaging, exclusive glow-in-the-dark dice, Louis Tully: Plazm Phenomenon Expansion Set, plus all applicable stretch goals. *(Pledge of $125 or more) The Proton Slinger level pledge will get you the deluxe game featuring Kickstarter-exclusive packaging, exclusive glow-in-the-dark dice, Louis Tully: Plazm Phenomenon Expansion Set, plus all applicable stretch goals. *(Pledge of $450 or more) The Firehouse level pledge is for verified retailers ONLY. Retailers will be required to submit a copy of their business license. If we cannot verify your retailer status, we WILL refund your pledge. You will get you 6 copies of the Proton Slinger (this includes 6 sets of all unlocked stretch goals and 6 sets of the Louis Tully: Plazm Phenomenon), 6 Retailer-exclusive 50mm "Vigo the Carpathian" miniatures with removable 100mm Dioramas. (Shipping will be calculated separately through our pledge manager after the campaign). Retailers will be required to submit a copy of their business license. *(Pledge of $1000 or more) The Specter Slayer level pledge will get you everything in the Proton Slinger pledge, Slimer's Sea Fright Expansion, Design a Ghost and have Dan Schoening illustrate the art for it. You will receive the original art as a poster signed by Dan, the guest sculptor will sculpt your Ghost. We'll give you its original 3D file so you can print an army of them if you so desire! Your game will also be signed by Dan Schoening! *(Pledge of $2500 or more) The Yeti level pledge will get you everything in the Proton Slinger pledge, Slimer's Sea Fright Expansions, Design a Ghostbuster after your own likeness and have Dan Schoening illustrate it. You will receive the original art as a poster signed by Dan, but we will have Erik Burnham develop a backstory for you that will be part of the rulebook for the game. Our guest sculptor will sculpt your Ghostbuster and you'll receive its unique RESIN miniature with an official certificate of authenticity. Mataio Wilson will work with you to create your own double-sided Character Card and sign your game along with Dan and Erik! Optional Add Ons *($25) Slimer Expansion **1 Proton Pack Slimer Mini, 1 Slime Blower Slimer Mini, 5 Skeleton Crew Minis, 1 First Mate (50 mm) mini, 1 Captain Higgins (50 mm) Mini, 4 Double-Sided Map Tiles, 4 Ghost Cards/1 Player Card/4 Scenarios, 4 Equipment Cards/4 Event Cards, 2 Snap-On Colored Bases, and Tokens *($25) Tully Expansion **1 Proton Pack Louis Tully Mini, 1 Slime Blower Louis Tully Mini, 5 Titanic Ghosts Mini, 1 Theatre Ghost (50 mm) mini, 1 Giga Plazm (100 mm) Mini, 4 Double-Sided Map Tiles, 4 Ghost Cards/1 Player Card/4 Scenarios, 4 Equipment Cards/4 Event Cards, 2 Snap-On Colored Bases, and Tokens *($15) Exclusive Vigo Variant Exclusive **50 mm Vigo miniature with a removable 100 mm miniature diorama. You can even insert the painting tile from the base game into the diorama! **(KickStarter Exclusive) *($100) Deluxe Resin Pack **21 Highly Detailed Resin Minis of: Courtroom Ghostbusters (Peter, Egon, Winston, Ray), Slimer, Gozer, Samhain, Vigo, Boogieman, Grey Lady, Zuul, Nunzio Scoleri, Toni Scoleri, Janosz, Louis Tully, Janine, Jail Jaw, Vinz Clortho, Granny Gross, Mail Fraud, Fearsome Flush *($15) Custom Sleeves **100 Custom Sleeves for Equipment, Event, and Ooze Pile Cards with Unique Art from Dan Schoening for each card type *($125) Additional Proton Slinger Tier Additional copy of the Deluxe Game with all stretch goals and bonuses that come with the Proton Slinger tier **(KickStarter Exclusive) *($80) Additional Ghostbusters Tier **Additional Copy of the base game with everything that comes with the Ghostbuster Tier *($50) Ghostbusters The Board Game **The original Board Game at an exclusive backer-appreciation price *($60) Throwback Minis Pack **29 Plastic Color Variant Minis: Janine, Kylie, Ron, Melanie, Rookie, Zuul, Gozer, Vinz, Grey Lady, Ivo, Boogieman, Samhain, 5 Spawns, 5 Flushes, Boogaloo, Cathulhu, 5 Taxi Drivers **(KickStarter Exclusive) *($15) Collapsible Dice Tower **A flat collapsible construction that pops up and turns into a dice tower illustrated by Dan Schoening and masterfully designed by Zahary Hany of Four Faced Buddha *($45) Get Real Pack **1 Peter, 1 Egon, 1 Ray, 1 Winston, 1 Janine, 1 50mm Ecto-2 Gyro, 8 Goo Piles, 5 Gates, and 4 Traps *($20) Peoplebusters Pack **4 Peoplebusters figures, 4 double-sided cards, 4 double-sided map tiles featuring Boo York and Boo York Courtrooms, 8 PVP Cards, 1 Rule Sheet *($100) Super Specter Pack **All unlocked content from Gimme Grabber and Psychokinetic Surge! social media goals and all unlocked stretch goal content. Stretch Goals Met *($275K met) 1x Free Lady Liberty 100mm Upgrade *($300K met) 3x Brain Matter 30 mm + Ghost Card *($325K met) 3x Free Soar Throat 30 mm + Ghost Card *($350K met) 1x Free Grundel 50 mm + Ghost and Scenario Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Proton Slinger and above Backers Only *($375K met) 3x Free X-Cop 30 mm + Ghost Card *($400K met) 1x Free Garrett Miller 30 mm + Character Card + specific Class-S Equipment Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Proton Slinger and above Backers Only *($450K met) 1x Free Roylance Guide + 4 Exclusive Class-S Equipment Cards and 1 New Event Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Proton Slinger and above Backers Only *($500K met) 1x Free Roland Jackson 30 mm + Character Card + specific Class-S Equipment Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Proton Slinger and above Backers Only *($550K met) 1x Free Bug Eye Ghost 50 mm + Ghost and Scenario Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Proton Slinger and above Backers Only *(8/10 goals met) Media Event 1x Free Grabber Ghost 50 mm + Ghost Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Ghostbuster and above Backers Only *($600K met) 1x Free Kylie Griffin 30 mm + Character Card + specific Class-S Equipment Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Proton Slinger and above Backers Only *($650K met) 1x Free Eduardo Rivera 30 mm + Character Card + specific Class-S Equipment Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Proton Slinger and above Backers Only *($666 K met) 3x Free Werechickens 30 mm + Ghost Card **(Kickstarter Exclusive) Proton Slinger and above Backers Only *($700 K met) 1x Free Ellen Gold 50 mm + Ghost Card + Scenario Card **(Kickstarter Exclusive) Proton Slinger and above Backers Only *(3/3 goals met) Psychokinetic Surge! 2x Free Event Cards and 8x Free Equipment Cards **(KickStarter Exclusive) Ghostbuster and above Backers Only *($750 K met) 1x Free Killerwatt 50 mm + Ghost Card + Scenario Card + 4 Tiles **(Kickstarter Exclusive) Proton Slinger and above Backers Only Social Media Stretch Goals Gimme Grabber *Ain't Afraid of No Facebook **500 Shares of Cryptozoic's GBTBG2 Facebook post **Met as of: April 14, 2016 *Twitter Terror **1,000 uses of the hashtag #ProtonSlinger on Twitter **Met as of: April 18, 2016 *Photographic Evidence **1,000 uses of the hashtag #ProtonSlinger on Instagram **Met as of: April 26, 2016 *I'm With Winston **Post a photo of you with one of the film's stars. This photo can be vintage. #ImWithWinston. **5 Photos **Met as of: April 12, 2016 *Ghoster Child **Photoshop you and your friends on the Ghostbusters II Movie poster. Bonus points for creative use of the peace sign. #GhosterChild **25 PS Photos **Met as of: April 25, 2016 *We Got One **Share a video of you sliding down a fire pole saying a memorable quote from the second film. #WeGotOne **10 Videos *Local Haunt **Post a photo of you and your friends playing Ghostbusters: The Board Game at your local shop. #LocalHaunt **10 Photos **Met as of: April 20, 2016 *Venkman Art ** Paint of illustrate your version of Vigo, with or without Venkman's embellishments. Let us see your work! #VenkmanArt **10 Art Pieces **Met as of: April 14, 2016 *Slime Time **Give us a video of you getting slimed. Think ice Bucket Challenge... any green gelantinous dessert will probably do. #SlimeTime **10 Videos **Met as of: April 26, 2016 *Harbor Chick **Let us see you and your friends holding up a Ghostbusters logo on Livery Isle with the Harbor Chick herself. #HarborChick **5 Photos Psychokinetic Surge! *Get Real Facebook **Participants just have to share Cryptozoic's Get Real Pack Facebook post: http://bit.ly/GetRealFB. **The total number of shares needed is 1,000. **Met as of: May 8, 2016 *Occult Reference Net 3.0 **Participants need to click on Cryptozoic's link for the Kickstarter video: http://bit.ly/OccultRefNet and post it to aggregate sites such as 9GAG to help it go viral and get a lot more clicks. **The total number needed is 3,000. **Met as of: May 8, 2016 *Poll-tergeist **Participants need to complete a survey to help Cryptozoic determine which eight Equipment Cards will come with the Psychokinetic Surge Pack: http://bit.ly/PollGeist. There are four categories of Equipment Cards that are part of the survey: Weapons, Tomes, Traps, and Utilities. The top two from each category will be transformed into real Equipment Cards. **The survey needs 200 participants. **Met as of: May 5, 2016 Development On March 6, 2015, Cryptozoic revealed they want to do a "full-blown, standalone (yet compatible!) gaming experience in the near future" inspired by Ghostbusters II. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #35 3/6/15 "Regarding Ghostbusters 2..." On August 10, 2015, in an interview conducted on July 30 at GenCon, Associate Game Designer Mataio Wilson confirmed there will be a second game based on the second movie. There will be Vigo and the Scoleri Brothers. The crew is still trying to figure out the Slime in Bathtub Attack. There will be new mechanics like the Slime Blower to deal with characters and puzzles in different ways. There would also be more characters from the comics, toys, and cartoons. Ghostbusters Interdimensional Crossrip Episode 106 31:30-22:01 8/10/15 On March 11, 2016, Cryptozoic announced there will be a Ghostbusters: The Board Game II. The Kickstarter campaign launches in April. There will be new game elements, including Slime Blower Pack Ghostbusters, Ooze entities that can split apart and join back together, allies, new equipment like Ecto Goggles and Portal Destabilizers. The game features an original story once again by Ghostbusters comics writer Erik Burnham. The Ghostbusters are investigating mood slime that has flooded the city, creating earthquakes and riots in another attempt to bring Vigo and his minions back. The new figures are once again based on designs by Ghostbusters comic book artist Dan Schoening. Cryptozoic "Sony and Cryptozoic Team up for Second Ghostbusters Board Game" 3/11/16 Erik Burnham added he and Mataio Wilson worked together even more closely tailor the story to the game. Burnhamania "Ghostbusters: The Board Game II!" 3/11/16 The game is a stand alone expansion and can be played either way, combined with the first game or played on it's own. Kickstarter Cryptozic reply #1 3/11/16 Kickstarter Cryptozic reply #2 3/11/16 On March 22, 2016, Cryptozoic announced the Kickstarter campaign would launch on April 11. Touted features include switching between Proton and Slime Blower Packs with new custom figures and double-sided Character Cards, battle challenging new Plazm enemies that combine into stronger versions to attack and split up in defense, are immune to Proton Streams, and can only be taken down by Ghostbusters wielding Slime Blower packs, use new Ghosts to bring new Slime tokens that can inhibit the Ghostbusters' sight, movement, maneuvers and combat rolls, recover stolen experimental Ghostbusting equipment and level the playing field with new weapon, trap, utility and tome cards to survive challenging Event Cards. A playable scenario will be on display at WonderCon from March 25-27. Images were included of Ray and Winston with Slimer Blower Packs, Peter and Egon in GB2 Courtroom suits with Proton Packs, and photos of 3D mock ups of the Ray figure with Slime Blower pack. Ghostbusters News "Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Coming to Kickstarter April 11th" 3/22/16 The figures will be a bit larger at a size of 30mm, a different plastic will be used, and they will be exaggerating the sculpts. The slime will either be -1LOS or -1Movement, and so on as it will hinder depending on what the player is hit with. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #89 "Ghostbusters: The Board Game II will be on Kickstarter April 11th" Post Reply 3/22/16 On March 23, 2016, Cryptozoic confirmed each Ghostbuster will have a Slime Blower Pack and Courtroom figure. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #89 "Ghostbusters: The Board Game II will be on Kickstarter April 11th" Post Reply 3/23/16 On March 30, 2016, Cryptozoic confirmed there will be Vigo, Scoleri Brothers, Janosz Poha, and Granny Gross figures. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Cryptozoic Comments section reply 3/30/16 A Kickstarter for "Ghostbusters: The Board Game II" was started on April 11, 2016 at 10 am Pacific Daily Time (PDT). The fund goal was $250,000. An early bird special was offered on the Proton Slinger Tier for the first 24 hours (10 am PDT April 11th to 9:59am PDT April 12th). The story revolves around Mood Slime flooding the city, causing earthquakes and riots. As a result, Vigo the Carpathian has risen and is ransacking Manhattan with the Scoleri Brothers and Janosz Poha. The Ghostbusters will use new gear like Slime Blowers to take down Ghosts and new entities such as Haunted Humans and Plazm. Each of the four Ghostbusters will now have a double sided player card with new abilities that take advantage of Equipment cards and Positively Charged Mood Slime from the Ecto-1a's Ecto-Tank. Teamwork is a more crucial strategy as many entities can only be trapped with Mood Slime, Proton Streams or, in some cases, a specific combination of both. The game will contain over 50 new miniatures including a pair of new Ghostbusters for each player that allow for switching between Proton and Slime Blower Packs. There will be 20 Equipment cards, 12 Event cards, and over 30 new colored snap on bases that can be used for everything from calling out your character to advanced rules for the entity they are attached to. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #92 4/11/16 "Ghostbusters: The Board Game II is now live on Kickstarter." There are three brand-new campaigns that include require strategy in order to navigate around and take down the Scoleri Brothers, the Washington Square Ghost, Vigo the Carpathian, and more. The Ghostbusters have to fight their to the Statue of Liberty, then ride it to defeat a Mega Plazm that guards Vigo's army of ghosts. New Equipment Cards include Class-S equipment for each Ghostbuster. Slime Blower Pack Ghostbusters allow you to convert ghosts and oozes into helpful entities. Searchable Goo Piles contain gear stolen from the Firehouse or can trigger challenge events. The new Plazm entities can split apart and join together. Optional snap-on bases add challenging new rules for expert players. Variant Trap Mechanic rules also add more depth to gameplay. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Description, Game Tutorial Video summary section 4/11/16 On April 11, 2016, the game was funded. The Statue of Liberty upgrade was revealed to be the first stretch goal of $275,000. It was unlocked. The Statue was upgraded from a tile to a 100mm figure for the base game (Ghostbuster tier) and above. It is a rideable vehicle and Line of Sight is unobstructed. A new social media goal was revealed. If 8 out of the 10 social media tasks are unlocked, all base game and above backers will receive a Class 3 30mm Gimme Grabber ghost. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #1 4/11/16 "Two in the Box. Ready to Go. We be fast. They be slow." The 2nd stretch goal, $300,000, was introduced: a Class 1 ghost called Brain Matter. 3 Brain Matter figures will be added to each base game if it is unlocked. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #2 4/11/16 "Higher and Higher!" Brain Matter was later unlocked and the 3rd stretch goal, $325,000, was introduced: a Class 2 ghost called Soar Throat. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #3 4/11/16 "My Brain Hurts" Soar Throat was later unlocked and the 4th stretch goal, $350,000, was introduced: a Class 4 ghost called Grundel. It is for the Proton Slinger tier (Deluxe game) and above. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #4 4/11/16 "Anybody have a throat lozenge?" The Grundel was unlocked and the 5th stretch goal, $375,000, was introduced: X-Cop. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #5 4/11/16 "Don't come out and play" X-Cop was unlocked and three figures were added to the base game and above. The 6th stretch goal, $400,000, was revealed: Garrett Miller. He would come with a double-sided Character card and specific Class S Equipment card but available to Proton Slinger tier and above. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #6 4/11/16 "Stop in the name of the law" Miller was unlocked and added to the Proton Slinger and above tiers. The 7th stretch goal was introduced, $450,000, the The Roylance Guide to Secret Societies and Sects. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #7 4/11/16 "The first of Egon’s students has arrived for class" On April 12, 2016, the 7th stretch goal was unlocked and the 8th stretch goal, $500,000, was revealed: Roland Jackson. He would come with a double-sided Character card and specific Class S Equipment card but available to Proton Slinger tier and above. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #8 4/12/16 "Time to crack open a book." The #ImWithWinston social media stretch goal was completed. Cryptozoic also reposted links for the tutorial video, rules PDF, kickstarter video, and avatars. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #9 4/12/16 "We're Back!" On April 13, 2016, the 8th stretch goal was unlocked and the 9th stretch goal, $550,000, was revealed: a Class 4 ghost called Bug Eye Ghost but available to Proton Slinger tier and above. It would come with a Ghost and Scenario Card. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #10 4/13/16 "The reliable handyman joins the team" On April 14, 2016, the Ain't Afraid of No Facebook and #Venkman Art social media stretch goals were met - bringing the total to 3. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #11 4/14/16 "Ghostbusters on Geek and Sundry tonight at 4pm Pacific" On April 16, 2016, Cryptozoic confirmed the Giga Plazm in the Tully expansion is 100mm, the Mega Plazm in the base game is 50mm, and the 9 Super Plazms in the base game are 30mm in size. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Campaign Comments reply #1 4/16/16 The Giga Plazm in the Tully Expansion pack will utilize all the Super Plazms and the pack will pay tribute to that scene in Ghostbusters II where the Statue of Liberty smashes the Psychomagnotheric Slime that engulfs Manhattan Museum of Art. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Campaign Comments reply #2 4/16/16 On April 17, 2016, Dan Schoening wrapped up on drawings related to the Proton Slinger tier. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/17/16 On April 18, 2016, Cryptozoic posted part one of a preview about the Equipment Cards and Plazm. A group of slime-worshipping cultists broke into the Firehouse, stole all of the Ghostbusters' gear and hid it all over the city. Players can get one piece of Equipment whenever they Investigate a Goo Pile on the map. There are four types of equipment: Weapons, Tomes, Utilities, and Traps. Weapons give players advantages when making Combat Rolls. Tomes allow a Ghostbuster to bend the rules of reality in interesting ways .Utilities aid in movement, scouting, and information-gathering. Traps can help to clear the streets efficiently and to great reward. Equipment Cards previewed are Spates Catalog, Boson Caster, and Mobile X-Ray Machine. Using a piece of Equipment doesn't take up any Actions to activate. Once used, the Equipment Card is flipped face down to show that it's been expended. You can transfer Equipment to other Ghostbusters in the same way that you transfer Trapped Ghosts and Extracted Plazms. Between Scenarios, all Equipment Cards flip face up again, and can be used once more in your battles against the paranormal. On top of the general-use tools and gadgets that make up the Equipment Deck, all Ghostbusters also have access to special Class-S Equipment specific to their Character Cards, which unlock at level 5. These super-powerful pieces of Equipment really pack a punch, but can only be used by the Ghostbusters that unlocked them. Super-Plazm card previewed. They are big, goopy monsters that can split into smaller Entities or combine into larger ones, and they have a habit of bullying the Ghostbusters! They tend to stay in one place, often guarding Goo Piles or passageways, and can only be defeated by using a Slime Blower Pack. Egon has engineered the Slime Blower Packs to have a reverse-polarity vacuum function on them. When you've hit a Plazm with enough positively-charged Mood Slime to quell it, you can extract the useful goop from the puddle and deposit it into the Ecto-1a' fancy new Ecto-Tank. The tank atomizes the now-positively-charged Plazm into the nearby area, giving the Ghostbusters a boost in morale and ability. These extra boosts include taking free actions, removing Slime from yourself, and re-charging a piece of Equipment. Depending on which Ghostbuster is in play, the player can receive even more beneficial boosts. The Twitter Terror social media stretch goal was also met. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #12 4/18/16 "Gameplay Preview 1: Equipment and Plazm" On April 20, 2016, part 2 of the game play preview was posted. It talked about Event Cards and Haunted Humans. Event Cards are designed to add an element of unpredictability to each Scenario. When players investigate a Goo Pile, there's a chance there will be an Event Card. The card can be something minor like a localized rainstorm of Slime or as difficult as a big Entity showing up. Each Event Card will have a specific goal that the Ghostbusters must accomplish, often in a certain amount of time. If goal is completed on time, the player will often receive XP, Equipment, Plazm for the Ecto-Tank, and more. 3 Event Cards were previewed: I am the Gatekeeper, At Least It's Not Blood, and Plazm Spasm. Haunted Humans were explained to be a new sub-type of Entity. They're Ghosts who have used negatively-charged Mood Slime to take control of the bodies of normal citizens, changing them into horrifying creatures. The Granny Gross and Ghost Card was previewed. The Local Haunt Social Media Stretch Goal was achieved bringing the total to five. A new goal, "Occult Reference Net," replaced #ImARealGhostbuster task due to low response and safety issues. The new goal asks to post a video link http://bit.ly/OccultRefNet to agregate sites such as 9Gag to help it go viral. 1,500 clicks among all posts complete the task. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #13 4/20/16 "Gameplay Preview 2: Event Cards and Haunted Humans" On April 21, 2016, the 9th stretch goal was unlocked and the 10th stretch goal, $600,000, was revealed: Kylie Griffin but available to Proton Slinger tier and above. She would come with a double-sided Character Card and specific Class-S Equipment Card. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #14 4/21/16 "I've got my eye on you!" On April 22, 2016, part 3 of the game play preview was posted. It talked about player abilities and boss. It also provided a free demo to download and a recording of a game session. Each Ghostbuster will have a unique Ecto-Tank ability that can be used as soon as that Ghostbuster reaches the required Level. At the beginning of the round, before the first player begins his or her turn, your team as a whole must decide whether to expend the Deposited Plazms to activate the Ecto-Tank. Once activated, the Ecto-Tank gives your Ghostbusters the ability to do something for free any time during his turn. These abilities range from removing Slime from an adjacent Ghostbuster to re-charging a spent piece of Equipment. Peter, Ray, Winston, and Egon's player cards were previewed. There will be two new sub-entities - Mini-Bosses and Bosses which are a step up from Ghosts. Mini-Bosses will usually be a Class 4 or Class 5, will have a specific goal to accomplish, and are difficult to trap but they give more rewards when defeated than other Ghosts. One Mini-Boss is the spectrally-empowered Janosz Poha. If the Ghostbusters get too close, hell slime them. If they are too far away, he'll push you out of Line of Sight. Janosz' Entity Card is previewed. One of the bosses will be the Washington Square Ghost. It eats other Ghosts on the Map and gets stronger as it does. A new mechanic added to the mini-bosses and bosses is "Resist" and it reflects their unwillingness to be subdued. When a Ghostbuster attempts to Trap an Entity with Resist, the Ghost will roll a Combat Die and add its Resist value to that roll. The player can contest the Ghost's roll with a Combat Die plus the number of Streams or Mood Slimes on that Entity. Every time the player loses the contested roll, the Entity moves like the player missed a shot at it. To help ensure winning a roll, the player can continue putting Streams or Mood Slime on it until. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #15 4/22/16 "Gameplay Preview 3: Player Abilities, Bosses and Previews" On April 25, 2016, Cryptozoic confirmed the 7th social media stretch goal was attained: Ghoster Child. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Comments section reply 4/25/16 Cryptozoic posted part one of a preview of the mini figures. They showed the prototype minis and compared them to the final versions. The Scoleri Brothers were confirmed as the first boss battle and their mini figures were previewed. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #16 4/25/16 "Minis Preview 1: It’s all in the details" On April 26, 2016, Cryptozoic confirmed the 8th social media stretch goal was met and the Grabber Ghost was unlocked for all Ghostbuster tier and above supporters. Grabber was described as a "sneaky Class 4 Ghost who targets the Ghostbusters with his disruptive pranks. When he enters a space occupied by a Ghostbuster, he grabs them and runs away with them, dragging them through obstacles and terrain." Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #17 4/26/16 "You've Grabbed Grabber!" On April 27, 2016, Cryptozoic announced a third add-on expansion - Get Real. It contains 23 minis inspired by The Real Ghostbusters and Ally Cards that introduce new gameplay elements. The add-on is a CZE-exclusive and costs $45. Peter, Ray, Egon, Winston, and Janine can be swapped in for their alternate versions or used as Allies. The Ecto-2 will be a 50mm vehicle. Up to two Ghostbusters can ride it and it moves up to eight spaces uninhibited by map obstacles or other Entities but there is a limit to how many times it can be used. Eight Goo Piles, five Gates, and four Traps will also be included in the add-on. When the player draws an Ally Card, that figure is placed onto the space where the Goo Pile was and gains an extra turn. Ally characters have unique abilities that assist the Ghostbusters in their fight. Allies only lasts for a little while before the rift in the dimensional fabric repairs itself and they return to their parallel universe. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #18 4/27/16 "It's time to Get Real! New Real Ghostbusters add-on pack!" The 10th stretch goal was unlocked and the 11th stretch goal, $650,000, was revealed: Peoplebuster Egon but available to Proton Slinger tier and above. He would come with a map tile and a Ghost Card with "an interesting flipside." Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #19 4/27/16 "Paranormal Expert AND Cat Lady" On April 29, 2016, Cryptozoic posted part 2 of their Mini Preview. Included were first looks of designs of two ghosts and Louis figure in Tully Expansion, designs of Captain Jack and crew and Slimer mini in Slimer Expansion, and Egon mini in Get Real Pack. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #20 4/29/16 "Mini Preview 2: Two unlikely heroes and a Real Buster" On April 30, 2016, Cryptozoic revealed the Giga Plazm in the Tully Expansion is the slime shell that encased the Manhattan Museum of Art in Ghostbusters II. The scenario incorporates the Super Plazms from the base game. They also fit on this boss. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Kickstarter Comments section reply 4/30/16 For Cryptozoic's introduction video, the Southland Ghostbusters fan franchise supplied the Proton Packs. Ernie Hudson had the "GB1 Super Hero Pack," 2 "GB2 Semi-Hero Packs," and 1 vacuum formed pack to choose from. He requested the lightest pack and was outfitted with one of the Semi-Hero packs. The pack was built and finished the night before at the last minute. At some point in the shooting of the video, Hudson got "a little too excited" and the thrower was broken in half. For the rest of the filming, Hudson wore the vacuum formed pack. Cryptozoic provided Hudson with a flightsuit to wear. The name patch was actually a printed piece of paper. Ghostbusters Fans "Empire Magazine" user 910dohead reply 4/30/16 On May 2, 2016, Cryptozoic posted part 3 of their mini preview. They showed rough sculpt concepts of the Washington Square Ghost and the Grundel. They also clarified the amount of minis that would be in a base game versus the base game bought by pledging at the Ghostbusters tier. The base game has 55 minis whereas through the Ghostbusters tier, there is 56 because of the Grabber Ghost. 10 Class-1 Street Creepers became 5 Street Creepers and 5 Brain Matters, 8 Class-2 Snake Heads became 4 Snake Heads and 4 Soar Throats, 6 Class-3 Mail Frauds became 3 Mail Frauds and 3 X-Cops. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #21 5/2/16 "Mini Preview 3: and Minis in the Base Game" On May 3, 2016, Cryptozoic posted a preview of the Lady Liberty mini. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #22 "Minis Preview 4: Oh, hello, miss!" 5/3/16 Cryptozoic also clarified the game will have multiple colors of snap-on bases that can be applied to any ghost and give them special attributes, one of which is "Hive" which essentially is the same as "Impossible Mode" from the first game. When entity is hit or missed, all other like entities on map move as if they were hit/missed. "Amplified" will amplify certain stats on entities. This makes them stronger! "Shadow" lets ghosts move 1 space towards the nearest Ghostbuster at the end of every round. "Marked" will pertain to specific event, equipment or abilities that ask the player to Mark an entity. That specific card will tell you what that mark means. "Caustic" changes this entities slime type to Caustic. They are not normal slimes. When counting the number of Slimes your Ghostbuster has, do not count Caustic. These cannot be removed until the end of the scenario. If you acquire 3 Caustic Slime, you die! And subsequently lose. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Kickstarter Comment Section Reply #1 5/3/16 Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Kickstarter Comment Section Reply #2 5/3/16 Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Kickstarter Comment Section Reply #3 5/3/16 On May 4, 2016, Cryptozoic announced a new second social media campaign: "Psychokinetic Surge!" and explained three tasks required to unlock it. The first task is "Get Real Facebook." Participants just have to share Cryptozoic's Get Real Pack Facebook post: http://bit.ly/GetRealFB. The total number of shares needed is 1,000. The second task is "Occult Reference Net 3.0." Participants need to click on Cryptozoic's link for the Kickstarter video: http://bit.ly/OccultRefNet and post it to aggregate sites such as 9GAG to help it go viral and get a lot more clicks. The total number needed is 3,000. The third task is "Poll-tergeist." Participants need to complete a survey to help Cryptozoic determine which eight Equipment Cards will come with the Psychokinetic Surge Pack: http://bit.ly/PollGeist. There are four categories of Equipment Cards that are part of the survey: Weapons, Tomes, Traps, and Utilities. The top two from each category will be transformed into real Equipment Cards. The survey needs 200 participants. If the campaign is completed, the Psychokinetic Surge Pack will unlock. It will contain a pack of 10 cards - two Event Cards and eight Equipment Cards - and is a CZE Exclusive for all Ghostbuster tier backers and above. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #23 "New social media campaign: Psychokinetic Surge!" 5/4/16 Cryptozoic later announced an update to the stretch goals. Peoplebusters Egon was replaced by Eduardo Rivera as the $650,000 goal. He will come with his own double-sided Character Card and specific Class-S Equipment Card but included in the Proton Slinger tier and above. A $666,000 an $700,000 were introduced but not revealed. A Peoplebusters Pack was introduced. For $20, this new exclusive add-on expansion includes new variant rules, four Peoplebusters figures, four double-sided cards, their Ghost form on one side and their character stats on the other, and four double-sided map tiles featuring Boo York and Boo York Courtrooms. They can be either a Class-3 Ghost or a playable character. Thus, the pack can be a special rules variant for Player-versus-Player gameplay. Peoplebusters Egon can prevent Ghostbusters from using Equipment Cards and can utilize his Slime Pack to immobilize our heroes. Peoplebusters Peter has the ability to make all Ghosts harder to hit and can also use his Slime Pack to stop the Ghostbusters in their tracks. Peoplebusters Winston, created for this game, hunts the Ghostbusters down, using his Slime Pack to immobilize them and he prevents the Ghostbusters from depositing Ghosts into the Spirit World. Peoplebusters Ray uses his Slime Pack to keep the Ghostbusters stationary and has the special ability to prevent them from removing Slime. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #24 "New Add On Pack and a Stretch Goal Adjustment" 5/4/16 On May 5, 2016, The 11th stretch goal was unlocked and the 12th stretch goal, $700,000, was revealed: Ellen Gold but available to Proton Slinger tier and above. If unlocked she willl come with her own Ghost Card and Scenario Card. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #25 "What a slacker!" 5/5/16 Cryptozoic made an official post about the five color bases for entities: Hive, Caustic, Amplified, Shadow, and Marked. The first goal of Psychokinetic Surge! was completed, the Poll-tergeist survey. For weapons, Direct Delivery Arm-Mounted Proton Pack and Water Zapper were chosen. For tome, Ray's Occult Book Shop Catalogue and Incantatoribus were chosen. For trap, Mass Containment Field and Ecto-Vac were chosen. For utility, Proton Pack Mk. II and Box of Yellow Snack Cakes were chosen. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #26 "Ready to get on base?" 5/5/16 On May 6, 2016, Cryptozoic announced their new fulfillment partner is Shipwire. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #27 "Just a few days left in the campaign & Announcing our Shipping Partner!" 5/6/16 The "666 Exclusive" $666,000 stretch goal was unlocked: Werechicken. The Class 3 ghost is a CZE exclusive, going to every Proton Slinger and higher backer, and in total backers get three Werechicken 30mm minis and a Ghost Card. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #28 "666K Surprise Unlock: A $666k surprise: A Full moon rises!" 5/6/16 On May 7, 2016, Vigo was previewed. He is the ultimate boss of the game. Vigo has a Soul Drain ability that pulls the soul out of the player's Ghostbuster and draws it toward the painting. If the Ghostbuster's soul enters the painting, the Scenario is lost. Slime Blower Packs have to be used to push him back into the painting with positively-charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. The Proton Packs can then seal up the dimensional rift that he opened, trapping him back in his painting until the next time someone completes the ritual of summoning. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #29 " Don’t get too close to Vigo’s painting!" 5/7/16 The 12th stretch goal was later unlocked and the 13th stretch goal, $750,000, was revealed: Killerwatt but available to Proton Slinger tier and above. If unlocked, he comes with four double-sided Map Tiles and a Scenario Card. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #30 "She locked me in my room and hid the key!" 5/7/16 Cryptozoic confirmed the Giga Plazm in the Tully Expansion is a Class 8. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Kickstarter comment section reply #1 5/7/16 The Tully Expansion also has a Firehouse tile. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Kickstarter comment section reply #2 5/7/16 On May 8, 2016, Cryptozoic announced the Psychokinetic Surge! social media goals were all met and the pack was unlocked for all Ghostbuster tier backers and above. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #31 " You’ve unleashed a Psychokinetic Surge!" 5/8/16 Cryptozoic later announced a new add-on called the Super Specter Pack. It costs $100 and is composed of everything unlocked in both social media goals and every unlocked stretch goal. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #32 "13 Hours Remain - Announcing the Super Specter Pack Add-On" 5/8/16 The 13th stretch goal was later unlocked and the 14th stretch goal, $800,000, was revealed: Jogger Ghost but available to Proton Slinger tier and above. If unlocked, he comes with Ghost Card. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #33 "No one loves power more than this guy!" 5/8/16 On May 9, 2016, Cryptozoic confirmed the pledge manager should start on May 19. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Kickstarter Comment section reply #1 5/9/16 Cryptozoic clarified that what has been pledged up to the end of the campaign will be charged today or within the next 14 days. Anything added during the Pledge Manager is charged at the time of the change. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Kickstarter Comment section reply #2 5/9/16 On May 13, 2016, Cryptozoic posted part 5 of the mini preview. Included was a photo of the current minis for the X-Cop and Mega Plazm. The Mega Plazm mini can carry around smaller Plazm minis. X-Cop is a Class-3 Haunted Human. About every two weeks, Cryptozoic will be posting a glimpse of what is new with design, testing, and production. The Pledge Manager will run for about three weeks. It will allow backers to calculate and pay for shipping, update their shipping address, confirm the items for which they pledged, and give one last opportunity to get all of the CZE Exclusives from the campaign. Backers cannot decrease their original pledge amount. An email will be sent when the Pledge Manager is live. There will also be "some exciting Ghostbusters 'lifestyle' product offerings" when the Pledge Manager is live. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Update #35 "Minis Preview 5, future plans, and Pledge Manager info" 5/13/16 References External Links *Cryptozoic Entertainment Official Website *Cryptozoic Entertainment Official Facebook Page *Kickstarter "Ghostbusters The Board Game II" by Cryptozoic Entertainment Gallery Promotional and Model Work GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicCourtroomSlimeBlowerGhostbustersMiniPreview01.jpg|Ghostbusters miniatures preview GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicGhostFigureMinisPreview.jpg|Ghosts miniatures preview GBTheBoardGameIIPrototypeMini4252016.jpg|Prototype Mini Figures of Peter, Ray, Winston, and Egon posted April 25, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIIMiniComparison4252016.jpg|Comparison of Prototype and Final Mini Figure Ray posted April 25, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIIScoleriBrosMiniPreview4252016.jpg|Preview of Scoleri Brothers Mini Figures posted April 25, 2016 GBTheBoardGameUpdate22532016LadyLiberty01.jpg|Preview of Lady Liberty mini, front, on May 3, 2016 GBTheBoardGameUpdate22532016LadyLiberty02.jpg|Preview of Lady Liberty mini, back, on May 3, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIIVigoPreviewUpdate29.jpg|Vigo preview in Update #29 May 7, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIIXCopMegaPlazmMiniPreview5132016.jpg|Preview of X-Cop and Mega Plazm mini in Update #35 May 13, 2016 Kickstarter GhostbustersTheBoardGameIIAnnoucement3112016.jpg|March 11, 2016 Announcement GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicGhostbusterTier.jpg|"Ghostbuster" pledge level GBTheBoardGameIIGhostbusterTierUpdateMay32016.jpg|"Ghostbuster" pledge level updated May 4, 2016 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicProtonSlingerTier.jpg|"Proton Slinger" pledge level GBTheBoardGameIIProtonSlingerTierUpdateMay42016.jpg|"Proton Slinger" pledge level updated May 4, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIIProtonSlingerTierUpdatedMay52016.jpg|"Proton Slinger" pledge level updated May 5, 2016 GBTheBoardGameProtonSlingerTierUpdateMay82016.jpg|"Proton Slinger" pledge level updated May 8, 2016 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicFirehouseTier.jpg|"Firehouse" pledge level GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicSpecterSlayerTier.jpg|"Specter Slayer" pledge level GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicYetiTier.jpg|"The Yeti" pledge level GBTheBoardGameIIYetiTierUpdatedMay52016.jpg|"The Yeti" pledge level updated May 5, 2016 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicGimmeGrabberGoals.jpg|Gimme Grabber Social Media Goals GBTheBoardGameIIGimmeGrabberChartComplete.jpg|Gimme Grabber Social Media Goals completed GBTheBoardGameIIPsychokineticSurge!ChartStartMay42016.jpg|Psychokinetic Surge! Social Media Goals start May 4, 2016 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoals4112016UptoNo7.jpg|Stretch Goals chart 4/11/2016 GBTheBoardGameIIStretchGoalChartUpdateMay42016.jpg|Stretch Goals chart updated May 4, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIISecondStretchGoalChartUpdateMay42016.jpg|Stretch Goals chart updated May 4, 2016 GBTheBoardGameStretchGoalsUpdateMay82016.jpg|Stretch Goals chart updated May 8, 2016 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicAddsOnChart.jpg|Add-Ons chart GBTheBoardGameIIAddonChartUpdateApril292016.jpg|Add-Ons chart updated April 29, 2016 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEquipmentCardsPreview.jpg|Equipment Cards preview GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicGooPileEventsCardPreview.jpg|Goo Pile Cards preview GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicFirehouseDiceTowerMockup.jpg|Firehouse Dice Tower mock up GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalOneLocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #1 Lady Liberty locked 4/11/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalOneUnlocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #1 Lady Liberty Unlocked 4/11/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalTwoLocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #2 Brain Matter locked 4/11/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalTwoUnlocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #2 Brain Matter Unlocked 4/11/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalThreeLocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #3 Soar Throat locked 4/11/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalThreeUnlocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #3 Soar Throat Unlocked 4/11/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalFourLocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #4 Grundel locked 4/11/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalFourUnlocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #4 Grundel Unlocked 4/11/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalFiveLocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #5 X-Cop locked 4/11/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalFiveUnlocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #5 X-Cop Unlocked 4/11/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalSixLocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #6 Garrett Miller locked 4/11/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalSixUnlocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #6 Garrett Miller Unlocked 4/11/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalSevenLocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #7 Roylance Guide locked 4/11/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalSevenUnlocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #7 Roylance Guide Unlocked 4/12/16 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoalEightLocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #8 Roland Jackson locked 4/12/16 GBTheBoardGameIIStretchGoal8Unlocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #8 Roland Jackson Unlocked 4/13/16 GBTheBoardGameIIStretchGoal9Locked.jpg|Stretch Goal #9 Bug Eye Ghost locked 4/12/16 GBTheBoardGameIIStretchGoal9Unlocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #9 Bug Eye Ghost Unlocked 4/21/16 GBTheBoardGameIIStretchGoal10Locked.jpg|Stretch Goal #10 Kylie Griffin locked 4/21/16 GBTheBoardGameGrabberGhostMediaEventUnlocked4262016.jpg|Media Event Goal Grabber Ghost Unlocked 4/26/16 GhostbustersTheBoardGameIIGetRealPack4272016Annoucement01.jpg|Get Real Pack announced 4/27/2016 GhostbustersTheBoardGameIIGetRealPack4272016Annoucement02.jpg|Get Real Pack characters 4/27/2016 GhostbustersTheBoardGameIIGetRealPack4272016Annoucement03.jpg|Get Real Pack Ecto-2 (Gyro) 4/27/2016 GhostbustersTheBoardGameIIGetRealPack4272016Annoucement04.jpg|Get Real Pack Extras 4/27/2016 GBTheBoardGameIIStretchGoal10Unlocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #10 Kylie Unlocked 4/27/16 GBTheBoardGameIIStretchGoal11Locked.jpg|Stretch Goal #11 Peoplebuster Egon locked 4/27/16 GBTheBoardGameIISGetRealPreview4292016.jpg|Get Real Pack Preview posted 4/29/2016 GBTheBoardGameIISlimerExpansionPreview4292016.jpg|Slimer Expansion Preview posted 4/29/2016 GBTheBoardGameIITullyExpansionPreview4292016.jpg|Tully Expansion Preview posted 4/29/2016 GBTheBoardGameIIPeoplebustersPackMay42016.jpg|Peoplebusters Pack GBTheBoardGameIIPeoplebusterEgonMay42016.jpg|Peoplebusters Egon preview May 4, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIIPeoplebusterRayMay42016.jpg|Peoplebusters Ray preview May 4, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIIPeoplebusterPeterMay42016.jpg|Peoplebusters Peter preview May 4, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIIPeoplebusterWinstonMay42016.jpg|Peoplebusters Winston preview May 4, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIIStretchGoal11Unocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #11 Eduardo Rivera locked 5/5/16 GBTheBoardGameIIStretchGoal12Locked.jpg|Stretch Goal #12 Ellen Gold locked 5/5/16 GBTheBoardGameII666ExclusiveUnlockedMay62016.jpg|666 Exclusive Stretch Goal Werechickens Unlocked May 6, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIIStretchGoal12Unlocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #12 Ellen Gold Unlocked 5/7/16 GBTheBoardGameIIStretchGoal13Locked.jpg|Stretch Goal #13 Killerwatt locked 5/7/16 GBTheBoardGameIISuperSpecterPackPreviewMay82016.jpg|Preview of Super Specter Pack on May 8, 2016 GBTheBoardGameStretchGoal13Unlocked.jpg|Stretch Goal #13 Killerwatt Unlocked 5/8/16 GBTheBoardGameStretchGoal14Locked.jpg|Stretch Goal #14 Jogger Ghost locked 5/8/16 Video Screen Caps GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser01.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser02.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser03.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser04.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser05.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser06.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser07.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser08.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser09.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser10.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser11.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser12.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser13.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser14.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser15.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser16.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser17.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser18.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser19.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser20.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser21.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser22.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser23.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser24.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser25.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser26.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser27.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser28.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser29.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser30.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser31.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser32.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser33.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser34.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser35.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser36.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser37.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser38.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser39.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser40.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser41.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser42.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser43.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser44.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser45.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser46.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser47.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser48.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser49.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser50.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser51.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser52.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser53.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser54.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser55.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser56.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser57.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser58.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser59.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser60.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser61.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser62.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser63.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser64.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser65.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser66.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser67.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser68.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser69.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser70.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser71.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser72.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser73.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser74.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser75.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser76.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser77.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser78.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser79.jpg|From Teaser Video GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTeaser80.jpg|From Teaser Video Category:Merchandise Category:Ghostbusters: The Board Game